Mission Possible?
by AshleyPorter
Summary: Kat has a mission to kill Quatre, but can she complete it? And if so can the pilots stop her before she does? Discontinued.
1. Let the Fireworks Begin

A/N: No, I don't own Gundam Wing. No one here does, I mean would we write this stuff if we did?

is Kat thinking

Intro: Kat is Milliardo and Relena's younger sister that disappeared for ten years. She retuned suddenly to help them in a war. The war was actually set up by a person that Kat is working for. The war was set up so that Kat could kill Quatre and make it look like an accident. Kat never got the chance to and the war ended, the gundam pilots won. Kat is now being forced to go to a party that Relena set up to celebrate the end of the war. The thing is Kat still has to kill Quatre and she plans on doing so before the party ends.

Kat looks at herself in the mirror.

Dorothy had done a makeover on Kat and Kat thought she was going to have to kill someone, "Umm... Dorothy? No offense but I don't do the whole make-up, dress, and high heels thing."

Dorothy frowns slightly, "But you look so good in a dress."

Kat shudders, "I really don't care."

"Relena set up the party and she wants it to be formal."

Kat sighs, "Ya..I know. The only reason I'm going to put up with this is because of her."

Dorothy shakes her head.

Hilde pokes her head out of the closet, "Kat why don't you try that black dress on the bed with the high heel shoes I showed you earlier?"

Kat sighs, "Whatever," she tries on the black dress, "No. I wouldn't wear this if my life depended on it."

The dress fit to Kat's figure perfectly and made her look like a different person. It was a sleeveless dress that came down to about a foot above her knee.

Dorothy smiles, "It looks good on you."

Kat twitches, "I really don't care. I personally would prefer to wear jeans and a T-shirt."

Hilde looks out of the closet again, "You can't do that. Not to mention that all your jeans are stained with oil."

There's a knock on the door. Kat glaring at Dorothy and Hilde opens it and walks out passed Duo.

Duo blinks several times at the sight of Kat in a dress, "There's something that I thought I'd never see."

Kat turns around, "One more word Duo and I swear I'll kill you."

Duo smirks, "Sure, whatever you say."

Kat storms off to the bathroom.

Dorothy looks up at Duo, "May we help you?"

Duo smiles slightly, "I was going to ask if you guys were almost ready. I'm guessing since you are still in you everyday clothes and that Kat just stormed off that it's a no."

Some clothes fly out of the closet.

Duo hears Hilde muttering, "Kat is so stubborn."

Duo shakes his head, "Ya..I'll be back to check on you guys in about twenty minutes."

Kat comes back wearing her jeans and a T-shirt and with all her make-up gone, "I'll wear a dress and nothing more, but not this dress," Kat holds up the little black dress.

Hilde walks out of the closet holding a long black dress, "What about this?"

Kat sighs, "Fine." Kat puts the dress on and comments to herself how much better she likes it then the little black dress.

Dorothy holds up high heels, "You have to wear these too. They go with the dress."

Kat had a strong urge to get her gun out of her dresser drawer and shoot both Hilde and Dorothy. She restrains herself and puts on the shoes.

Dorothy smiles triumphantly, "Well Hilde, we have to get ready."

Hilde nods and walks out followed by Dorothy.

Kat closes the door looking relived, "Pull yourself together Kat. Just one night, you can do that." Kat sighs and remembers that she still has to kill Quatre, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'm sorry Quatre, I don't want to kill you but I have to." Kat picks up a long coat and takes her gun out of the drawer. She hesitates for a moment but puts it in her pocket.

She turns and opens the door to see Hilde standing there, "I was just about to knock. You ready?" Kat nods and walks out.

They all climb into the car and drive off. Kat notices that Heero is watching her every move. Kat turns and looks out the window. I wonder if I'm imaging things, it must be the nerves. There's no way that Heero could know that I'm going to kill Quatre, is there?

They arrive and Kat gets out and walks away from the others. I think I'm going to be sick. I've never had the nerves like this before, then again I wasn't trying to kill someone around Heero Yuy Kat sees Relena walking out to greet them. Poor Relena, she's going to have to live with the fact that her sister is an assassin hired to kill one of the gundam pilots.

Kat feels her eyes water with shame. Kat walks right past Relena. Relena looks after her wondering what's wrong. Heero walks up to Relena and says something under his breath.

Relena turns around to talk to Kat but finds that she's gone.

Quatre walks past Heero and Relena when Heero grabs his arm, "Quatre, stay away from Kat and don't ever let her out of your sight. If you lose sight of her then find one of us."

Quatre looks confused, "Why? What's going on?"

Heero looks up the stairs to see the others walking in. Duo stops and watches them.

Heero turns back to Quatre, "Remember how I bugged Kat's room? Well after Hildi and Dorothy left Kat stated to talk to herself," Heero pulls out a tape recorder and hits play. Duo can hear Kat's voice, "Pull yourself together Kat. Just one night, you can do that. Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'm sorry Quatre, I don't want to kill you but I have to."

Quatre's eyes widen, "Why would Kat want to kill me?"

Heero shakes his head, "I don't know Quatre, just be alert."

Quatre nods and walks up the stairs. Heero and Relena follow.

Duo walks in and looks slightly scared, "And just think, earlier she threatened to kill me. I thought she was joking but now I think she was serious."

Duo notices Kat in front of him leaning against the wall and muttering to herself. Duo turns and wonders where Quatre is.

Kat notices Duo out of the corner of her eye.

She continues muttering, "If I don't do this then he'll kill me and Quatre. I don't want to kill Quatre though."

During the war Kat had made a friendship with Quatre and she didn't want to lose it. She hated to admit it but she knew that she had a crush on him. His kindness towards her must have taken her heart.

Kat scowls, "And how are you going to repay his kindness? By killing him?" Kat shakes her head and sighs.

She turns and walks outside and is surprised to see Quatre sitting on the bench in front of her. This is perfect! I can kill him now and leave before anyone knows what happened! Kat reaches into her pocket and pulls out the gun.

She aims it and half pulls the trigger. Why am I hesitating? I've never had trouble with killing someone before, but before I didn't have feelings for the person Kat's thoughts are interrupted when she is suddenly slammed to the ground causing her to pull the trigger.

The bullet flies by Quatre about two inches away from his arm. Quatre stands up and spins around to see Kat on the ground with her hands tied behind her back.

Duo sits on her back and catches his breath, "She's strong."

Quatre starts to breathe normally and the color came back to his face. At the sound of the gunshot, Heero and Relena ran outside followed closely by Trowa and Wulfei.

Kat glares up at Duo, "Why did you do that! The bullet could've hit Quatre!"

Duo blinks several times, "You were going to kill him anyway!"

Kat shakes her head, "I wouldn't have been able to pull the trigger in the end!"

"How do you know?"

"Cause if I was able to kill him, he'd be dead by now!"

Quatre and Duo blink several times.

Kat mutters, then turns back to Duo, "I had been standing there for at least ten minutes arguing with myself, if I truly was going to kill Quatre he would've been dead before you walked outside!"

Heero walks over to Quatre, "Then why were you talking about killing him?"

Kat blinks, "How..?"

"I bugged your room and heard everything you said."

Kat looks annoyed, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't polite to ease drop? I was hired to kill Quatre, the war was a set-up and I was supposed to use it as an excuse to accidentally kill Quatre. I wasn't able to then and I'm not able to now."

Quatre looks amazed that a war was set-up to kill him, "Why did you accept to begin with?"

Kat sighs, "Because now that I have failed he will come and kill both of us. If I didn't agree then he would kill me because I might've warned you."

Heero's eyes darken, "Who's 'he'?"

Kat shakes her head, "I don't know his real name; he gave me a fake one."

Relena walks over, "Duo, get off my sister and untie her."

Duo does so looking slightly annoyed that he went though all that trouble to find out she wasn't going to kill him.

Kat sits up and rubs her wrists, "Damn Duo, you tie tight."

Duo smirks, "I know."

Kat stands up, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Kat turns and walks away. After a few steps she stops and takes off the high heels leaving them on the ground.


	2. The Trouble Begins

Hey all sry about taking SO long to finish this. My comp crashed and then I was grounded and by that time I had forgotten it was on fanfiction still ;;; Thanks to those of you who commented, I wouldn't have put this up if you hadn't. So here's chapter two. Enjoy! Ashley Porter

Kat soon found herself walking through the cold, dark woods. She shivers slightly and mutters to herself about dresses.

The hem of her dress gets caught on a branch and she says to herself, "It's just one of those days…"

She continues to walk having no clue where she was going.

She could feel her eyes water with hot tears, "This is great, just great… I have to leave my family again and if I don't keep a low profile they'll come after me… whoever they are…"

Kat jumps at the sound of a branch cracking behind her. She turns to see Relena standing there.

Kat blinks, "Relena?"

"Listen Kat, I don't want you to disappear again… please stay?"

"I can't and even if I could I wouldn't. I don't belong here, leave Relena."

Relena frowns, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! Leave!"

A sudden explosion from behind them catches both girls' attention.

Relena's eyes widen, "Heero…" Relena turns and runs back toward the house.

Kat bites her lip, silently curses herself and follows. Relena's house was in ruins and everyone was screaming and running from the now blazing house.

Kat's eyes went wide, "They're here… SHIT!"

Relena looks at her, "Who's here?"

"The people that hired me. I didn't succeed in killing Quatre so now they're after me…" As she spoke Kat could see soldiers searching the grounds.

Kat steps back into the shadows of the trees. A hand suddenly covers Kat's mouth. She feels a small pinch in her arm and she feels herself become drowse. She falls to the ground sound asleep. A guy picks her up and carries her off into the woods.

Relena stands there watching her house slowly burn and waits for the fire trucks to arrive. She didn't notice the man take Kat and with all the commotion it'll be a while before she does.

Ya! Chapter 2 ish done! victory dance I feel so… accomplished Any way, who is this guy? And what will become of Kat? And what about the pilots? Were they caught in the explosion? (good questions, I wish I knew the answers ;;;;) Your guess is as good as mine. So keep replying and I might keep writing…. Maybe… Ashley Porter.


	3. Nicolo, Lori, and a Gundam

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so forth, so forth, so forth. But I do own Kat, Darkness Wing, Nicolo shudders and Lori Who are they? You'll soon find out.

Duo: Why'd you shudder after saying Nicolo? Ashley: You'll find out… unfortunately. Heero: Unfortunately? Ashley: YOU'LL SEE! Any way here's the third chapter of Kat's Mission:

Relena paces around the waiting room of the hospital. All the boys had been burned but Duo had been hit the worst and needed immediate care.

Quatre watches her, a small cut is just visible on his cheek, "I know you aren't pacing that much for Duo, he just needs to be bandaged up."

Relena pauses, "It's just that…"

Heero looks at her, "Just what Relena?"

Relena bites her lip, "I'm worried about Kat."

Wufei mutters something under his breath.

They all turn at a loud yell of, "Auntie Lena!"

Relena looks up and smiles, "Lori!"

All the boys blink, "Lori?"

A miniature Kat runs over and hugs Relena. Milliardo walks up behind her. Milliardo and Heero exchange a quick glance of hate. Quatre stares at this, what appeared to be, a chibi Kat.

Lori looks up at Relena, "Mommy's not here is she?"

Relena shakes her head. Lori frowns and sighs heavily.

Quatre decides to ask, "Who is she and why does she look like a mini Kat?"

Lori looks at him, "You know mom?"

Once again all the boys blink, "Mom?"

Relena shakes her head, "It's a long story…"

Meanwhile: Kat comes to, to find herself in a room. She sits up and notices that she's lying on a bed. She looks around. The room was so familiar… almost as if she had been there before.

A sudden wave of memories hit her and she cries out in pain. The door opens and she looks up to see a boy standing there. He has short brown hair and brown eyes.

Kat's eyes widen, "N-Nicolo?" He smiles at her and walks over to her.

He pins her to the bed and gently kisses her, "It's been a long time Kat. How's Lori?"

Kat pushes him away, "Why won't you just leave me alone!"

He smiles again and his eyes glint slightly, "Because I love you Kat, I want you and I want you to want me to."

"I will never want someone like you, not even as a friend. We tried that and look where it got me."

"Look, some good came out of it. I got you and you got Lori."

Kat growls and finds herself on her feet, fists ready to fly.

Relena looks back down at Lori, "How'd you get here?"

Milliardo shakes his head, "I brought her here, and how she got to my house I have no clue."

Lori smiles innocently, "I borrowed mommy's gundam."

Relena pales, "Gundam?"

Lori nods, "Yup!"

Milliardo's eyes widen slightly, "Where did you learn how to pilot a gundam?"

"The people at the organization taught me. I'm supposed to find mommy and do something with this," Lori holds out a gun, "I don't remember exactly what I'm supposed to do but after wards they want me to bring mommy back so they can put her in a… grave I think it was. What's a grave any way?"

Everyone stared at Lori.

Heero looked at Relena, "How old is she?"

Relena thinks for a moment, "About three."

Duo walks out his armed bandaged and a thick bandage wraps around his forehead, "What's with you guys?"

They all continued to stare at Lori.

Quatre looks at Milliardo, "Would they seriously send a kid to kill their own mother?"

Lori's eyes go wide, "K-kill? They want…" The little girl's eyes water and she bursts into tears.

Relena instantly kneels down and starts to comfort the little girl.

Duo blinks, "Who's the kid?"

Wufei mutters, "The onna's daughter…"

Duo blinks, "Kat?"

Quatre nods.

Kat soon finds herself pinned to a wall. Nicolo slid his hands down her body and into her pockets. Kat tried to get away but found she could barely move.

Nicolo licked her neck and then her cheek, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Kat growls, "We didn't leave off. You're the one who raped me."

"That's right I did, shame on me."

Kat feels him undo the button on her pants, "I guess I'll have to do it again then."

Kat's eyes widened further, "You asshole…"

"Sorry you feel that way."

Lori suddenly looks up from her crying, "Mom…"

Relena blinks, "What?"

"MOM!" Lori runs out of the hospital and was starting down the street before Heero caught her.

Lori fights his grip, "Let me go! Mom needs help!"

Relena looks at her, "Kat needs help? Why Lori? What's wrong?"

Lori continues to fight Heero who was having trouble holding her, "Daddy…"

Relena's eyes widen, "Nicolo? Heero let her go!"

Heero blinks but sets Lori down. Lori takes off like a bullet to find Kat. Relena and the six boys follow.

Nicolo licks Kat's lips, "You taste the same as you did three years ago."

"Good for me…" Kat kicked him away and bolted for the door.

He caught her just before she could reach it, "Sorry, that way is off limits."

The door suddenly falls to the ground and Lori, Relena, and the six boys stand there. Kat lets out a small sigh of relief. Nicolo growls and drops Kat to the floor. Kat lands with a small thud. Lori runs over next to her.

Kat scoops her up and hugs her, "Listen Lori, you need to leave."

"But mom…"

Kat suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder and notices a gun next to Lori's head. Kat growls up at Nicolo.

He smirks, "I wouldn't recommend that anyone moves."

Kat notices the gun in Lori's pocket. She grabs it and shoots the gun out of Nicolo's hand.

Kat let's go of Lori who runs to Relena who was behind Heero and Milliardo.

Nicolo picks up Kat by the front of her shirt collar, "We shall continue later."

He licks her chest and throws her to the ground. Kat rubs her head and winces slightly. With that Nicolo jumped out the window and ran off.

Relena and Lori bent down next to Kat. Relena noticed that Kat was no longer in the dress but in jeans and a white blouse. She blinks a few times before helping Kat to her feet. Kat picked up Lori and hugged her again.

Lori looks at her, "Mommy, why is daddy so mean?"

Kat just shakes her head and hugs Lori closer. Relena hugs Kat as she starts to cry.

OK… kinda sappy I know but hey, most stories have at least one sappy part right? Chapter three is done I never really explained who Darkness Wing (DW) is. Just so you know she's Kat's gundam. Please R&R! If you don't I may not put up chapter four and then you shall never know what happens. laughs evilly


	4. A Trip to the Bar

I really don't like that last chapter…. Nope not at all… Any way, PLEASE R&R! T.T I feel so unloved….

Quatre: Ashley doesn't own Gundam Wing

Wufei: Thank God…

Duo: You're only saying that because you wouldn't be in the series if she did

Ashley: Too true…

Heero: Are you going to start the story or what?

Relena: Yes! Start!

Kat: Actually I'd prefer to leave the story at that….

Lori: Only 'cuz Nicolo will show up again

Ashley: More than likely…. So ya, here's chapter 4

Kat finds herself being taken back to the pilot's house. She really would've preferred to just leave earth and continue her work but the others wouldn't let her. She sits in the back of Relena's limo with Lori asleep on her lap.

The G-Boys sat across from the three girls; Relena was going to stay with them while her house was rebuilt. Relena sits next to Kat; well actually she was leaning on her shoulder about to fall asleep. Kat sighs. Lori yawned and cuddled closer to Kat. Kat sighed and hugged her closer. She had lost her once and felt like if she were to let go Lori would get taken away again.

Kat stared out the window and watched the houses fly by. She bit her lip as that night's festivities replayed through her head. She shook her head. She looks down at Lori who stirred slightly.

The limo came to a stop and they got out. Relena had woken up when the limo stopped. Dorothy and Hilde sat on the front porch. They stood up and walked over to them.

Hilde hugged Duo, "We were so worried about you guys! Duo! You got hurt!"

Kat felt a ping of guilt.

Lori opens an eye, "Where are we?"

Kat thinks for a moment, "A temporary home…"

"Oh… OK," Lori smiled and stretched.

Kat set her down and Lori ran over to Milliardo who was at the door waiting for them. Kat looked up and felt a wave of overwhelming guilt. Lori ran up and hugged Milliardo.

Kat turned and started to walks off. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

Heero glared at her, "You aren't going any where…"

Kat glares back, "You can't stop me Yuy…"

Kat shrugs him off and walks off down the street.

Lori looks at her, "Where's mommy going?"

Relena looks at her, "She'll be back, don't worry."

Kat walks into a bar and sits at a table.

She sighs, "I'm so over life…"

The waiter walks over, "Can I take your order?"

"Three shots of sake."

"Three shots?"

"Yup."

The waiter turns and walks off.

Kat sighs, "I really wish I didn't have such I high tolerance to alcohol. I guess that's what I get for drinking it so much…"

The waiter sets the sake down on the table and walks off.

Kat sips the sake, "Although if I'm going to be stuck living with five guys, Lori, and Relena then I guess I should be glad I have a tolerance to it…"

The door opens and Heero walks in. Kat look up at him. Heero sits at a table and orders a drink. Kat watches him. He glances over at Kat. He stands and walks over to her table. Kat glares at him.

He sits across from her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

The waiter sets Heero's drink in front of him and walks off again.

Heero sips his drink and looks at Kat's, "Isn't three sakes a little much?"

"No…"

"Really?"

"After 16 shots of it I start to get hazy minded so three should be safe."

Heero sips his drink again.

Kat examines him. Something about him reminded her of herself. She shakes her head and picks up another sake.

"Lori seems different than most three year olds."

Kat looks up at him surprised that he would change the subject to Lori. Kat had a feeling that he wasn't one to talk much and yet he kept starting a conversation.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She freaks out when you leave."

"Most three year olds do."

"She can pilot a gundam and she can use a gun."

Kat goes silent. Heero looks at her.

"What are you trying to get out of me Yuy? What answer are you searching for?"

"The same one as you are."

"What?"

"Answers to what we are and what's in store for us next."

"What…. we are?" Kat stares at him slightly confused, "What are you talking about Yuy?"

"You are and assassin right?"

"Say that a little louder. The bartender didn't hear you."

"Right?"

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Heero takes another sip.

Kat stands and slams her hand on the table, "If you're trying to make a point then make it! Stop stalling and spit it out! What the hell are you talking about? What does this have to do with anything?"

"You have a gundam."

Kat stares at him, "How did…?"

"Lori piloted it here. If you have a gundam then you are supposed to be a gundam pilot. Why aren't you?"

"I got my gundam for a different reason then you did."

"Why did you use and MS in the war if you have a gundam?"

Kat glares at him and walks off.

Heero watches her, "Thought so…"

And that's it for chapter four 'ell ya! K, I'm over it. So what is Kat's problem and what does Heero mean? You shall find out as soon as I get my butt in gear and write the next chapter. Later days! Ashley Porter


	5. When it Rains it Pours

Well, I feel accomplished. Thanks for the replies And if you don't like it don't R&R. It's just plain annoying.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, ya we all know by now right?

Duo: Know what? Heero: That Ashley doesn't own GW Duo: Oh. Quatre: Here's chapter five, enjoy! 

Kat walks down the cold street. She looks up at the sky as a drop of rain falls on her head, "Great, just great.." She hears footsteps behind her and stops, "What Yuy?" Heero walks over next to her and stops, "You didn't answer me." "Your point?" "I want to know why." "Why what?" "Why you used a MS instead of your gundam?" "You wanna know why?" "Yes."

Rain pours down on top of them. Other than the sound of the rain all is silent. Kat takes a deep breath, "Because. They'd kill me." "What?" "They'd kill me. Wouldn't it look odd if I just showed up out of no where with a gundam?" "A little." "I would've risked blowing the whole thing. Not to mention that was set up to kill Quatre. It wouldn't look like much of an accident if a gundam killed him."

"So they allowed Lori to pilot it here to kill you?" "What?" "They sent Lori to kill you." Kat's eyes widen, "No.." "Yes." "How could Lori pilot it though? I mean.. Darkness Wing isn't your normal gundam!" "How so?" "It connects to you and uses your energy as its fuel. When it's hit your hit, you are the gundam." Kat turns at the sound of little feet running over to them. She frowns slightly, "Lori you shouldn't be out here in the rain."

Lori hugs Kat, "Then come back to the house mommy.." Kat looks down at the three year old hugging her legs and sighs. She picks her up and smiles, "Ok, you win. Isn't it a little late for you to be up?" "No." "Yes! Lori it's one in the morning! Common." Kat carries Lori back to the gundam pilot's house. Heero follows her, "So you were scared?" Kat glances at him, "What?" "You were scared. Not of what would happen to you but what would happen to Lori." Kat glares at him and Heero knew he was right.

OK, that was really short. So there's the end of chapter five. Yay! In the next chapter you get to see what it's like living with Lori and Kat! How will the pilots take it? Not well. Lori isn't your average three year old ;; Till then, later days! Ashley Porter


	6. Breakfast or Break Fast?

Disclaimer: Do we really need to even say anything? Everyone knows that's ever read a fanfiction right?

Kat: Here's Chapter six 

Kat opens her eyes at six the next morning. She glances over at her beeping cell sitting on the nightstand. She groans, "I'm up.." The beeping stops and Kat sits up yawning, "Six comes way too fast." She looks around and for a moment forgets where she is. She stands and looks over at Lori asleep in another bed across the room.

She quietly changes into a pair of oil stained jeans and a t-shirt. She walks out of the room yawning. Lori opens her eyes, "Mom.?" Kat turns and looks in, "Hmm?" Lori stands, "I'm hungry." "Common, let's go get something to eat." Kat picks up Lori and walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She wrinkles her nose at the smell that met them in the doorway. Lori makes a face, "Eww." Duo looks up from the stove, "G'morning." Kat sets down Lori and walks over to the stove, "Umm.. Duo? What is this?" She points to a brownish black lump in the pan.

Duo looks at it, "Eggs." Kat makes a face, "Hey Duo, how about you watch Lori and I'll cook?" "You won't poison it?" "No!" "Sure." Duo walks over to Lori, "I'm in charge now, got that?" Lori raises an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Says who?" Kat glances back at Lori, "Lori, you listen to Duo and play nice." Lori crosses her fingers behind her back, "Of course mommy."

Kat starts over with the eggs and gets about three more pans of food going. She opens all the windows and turns on a fan with hope to get rid of the burnt smell. Lori looks at Duo, "So where do you keep the explosives?" Duo laughs, "Very funny. Don't you have some blocks to play with?" "No." "No? What do you have to play with?" "Nothing." "Nothing?"

Duo looks up at Kat, "What does she usually play with?" Kat glances back, "Umm. guns, knives.. dynamite. Just about anything she can reach really. There's a stuff tiger on the night stand next to my cell she plays with." Duo stares at Kat, "You're kidding right?" "Nope," Kat flips one of the eggs. Lori runs over to Kat and pulls her gun out of her pocket. She puts the safety on and pulls the trigger, "Bang."

Duo stares at the three year old. Heero looks down the stairs. Lori points the gun at him, "Bang." Heero looks at her and then at Kat, "Told you." Kat glances at him, "I know. She's had a ruff life. What can I say? I knew how to work a gun at two so I expected this." Heero sits at the table and Kat sets a plate in front of him.

He blinks and looks at the plate. It had two eggs, a perfectly cooked sausage, two golden brown pieces of toast, and a strip of crispy bacon. Kat walks back over and sets a glass of orange juice in front of him. He looks at her, "You can cook?" Kat looks up, "Sure, why not?"

Quatre walks down the stairs and pauses, "No burnt smell? And the smell of food?" Duo looks up from playing cowboys with Lori, "Ha, ha." Lori points the gun, "Bang!" She pulls the trigger and a bullet flies at Duo. There's a loud clang and Kat stands in front of Duo holding a serving tray.

The bullet bounced off it and flew through the kitchen and out the open window. Kat stares at Lori, "You took the safety off!" Lori drops the gun, "Not on purpose." Kat walks over and pockets the gun, "No more, use your finger as a gun." Kat flips the serving tray over and noticed that there was now a slight dent and a scratch, "Oops."

Relena runs down the stairs, "What was the gunshot sound?" A wide-eyed Duo sits on the floor frozen. Quatre still stood on the stairs. Heero looks at the newspaper he was holding that now had a bullet hole through it. Kat smiles, "Sorry about that.." Relena blinks, "What happened?" Kat shakes her head, "Never mind, come have some breakfast. You too Duo. Lori... just sit and don't touch anything." Quatre, Relena, and Duo sat at the table.

Kat put a plate down in front of each of them. She flipped another egg and then gave them some orange juice. Lori quietly ate her food every once in a while glancing at Kat who was shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

And that's chapter 6 See? Lori isn't your average three year old ;;; And this was only breakfast. I can imagine what'll happen the rest of the day.. Please R&R! Later days! Ashley Porter


	7. Another Problem Arises

Disclaimer: .

Ashley: Thank you for replying I really appreciate it! Here's chapter seven.

After a near disastrous breakfast, things quieted down. Lori sat on the couch quietly watching TV while Kat cleaned up the mess from breakfast. Duo avoided Lori and stayed upstairs. Relena stayed in the kitchen and helped Kat clean. Relena looks at Kat, "So what did happen this morning?" Kat looks up from washing dishes, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Lori just pulled the trigger of a gun that was pointed at Duo and nearly killed him.." Relena's hand pauses on the table she was wiping down, "Nearly killed him?" "Uh-huh, but luckily I noticed the safety had come off and was able to deflect the bullet with a serving tray."

Kat picks up the tray as she speaks, "Although I think that it's not as useable as it was." Relena glances at the tray and laughs, "No, I don't think it is." The girls finish up and walk into the living room. Lori looks up, "Sorry." Kat looks over at her, "Don't tell me sorry. Tell Duo sorry." "Ok." Lori stands and walks up the stairs.

Kat watches her and shakes her head. Relena looks over at Heero who was in the dinning room working on his laptop. She walks over to him, "What are you working on?" Heero looks up, "The newest mission. Hey Kat?" Kat looks over from half way up the stairs. "You said you got your gundam for a different reason. What was it?"

Kat walks over to them, "Why?" Heero points to the screen. Kat kneels down and reads over his shoulder aloud to herself, "The gundam is called Darkness Wing. Pilot is Kat, number 9243. Find her and find out your next mission.." Kat trails off looking at the screen confused, "What?"

Heero looks at her, "Why?" Kat stands and looks at him, "I got the gundam from OZ. I was working for them a while back and they needed a pilot that could stand the Zero System. Only Darkness Wing has a system that's slightly different so I had to rebuild it so that it fit my personality and physical condition. If I hadn't then just sitting in the cockpit would be fatal. Since I rebuilt it OZ decided to give it to me so long as I worked with them. Obviously I didn't go through with the deal."

Relena stared at her, "You worked for OZ?" Kat nods, "I have a uniform that is rather handy for sneaking into the bases. but what does that have to do with anything?" Heero looks back at the screen, "Maybe there's a detail that you didn't mention that is our mission."

Kat bites her lip and ponders this. "Mom!" Lori runs down the stairs and Kat looks over. Lori hides behind Kat and next to Heero. Kat looks down at her, "What?" Lori points to the stairs where a chocolate covered Wufei stood. Kat bites her lip to keep from laughing. Duo stood in the kitchen putting away chocolate syrup.

Kat shakes her head, "Made up have we?" Lori nods and cowers behind Kat. Wufei point to Lori, "That little onna needs to be punished!" Kat growls, "I suggest you leave her alone if you value your life." Wufei glares at her, "You think an onna like yourself can kill me?" "Name the place and the time."

Heero stands, "Knock it off. Kat you need to focus and Wufei, she's a kid leave her alone. And you," he points to Lori, "Leave Wufei alone. That goes for you too Duo." Duo pokes his head out of the kitchen, "What?"

Kat shakes her head, "There's nothing that it could be. unless." Relena looks at her, "Unless what?" "Unless it has to do with Dark Cat." Heero, Duo, Relena, and Wufei blink, "Dark Cat?" Kat nods, "Dark Cat is a replica of Wing. She's been sleeping for years though.. But if they activated her.. She has more fire power than Heavy Arms.."

End of chapter seven! Kinda boring I know but it had to be explained somehow ;; Anyway, what will happen if DC (Dark Cat) is activated? And find out why DW and DC can never be destroyed Actually it's a bad thing both ways. Until then later days! Ashley Porter


	8. A Little Problem Turned Bigger

Ashley: Agh! Too much to explain! Relena: Like what? Kat: Everything.. Like everything about DW and DC not to mention my last name. Heero: Your last name? Kat: And then that would lead to explaining most of the stuff that happened when I was a kid! Ashley: Maybe I should just tell them here instead of in the story.. I donno. You guys tell me. If you want it in the story then say so if not then I'll put it up here. Please R&R and give me your thoughts on it. Any way here's chapter 8.

Heero stares at Kat, "If they had power like that then why haven't they used it?" "Because they don't know how.. The only way I'm able to pilot Wing is because of the way I set the programming up." "Then how come Lori could?" "I'm not sure. but I think because we're similar that Wing accepted her." "Accepted? As in Wing's alive or something?"

Kat shakes her head, "It's complicated and we don't have the time to explain that now. Especially if DC was activated." Kat runs upstairs to get her laptop. She comes back down and sits across from Heero typing looking highly panicked. She shakes her head a few times and stares at her screen, "We are in so much trouble.."

Duo walks over, "What's so bad about this DC being activated?" Kat looks at him, "You don't understand. The pilot has to under go serious training. I mean hours of excruciating pain. Very few have ever lived through that.." "You're one of them?" "Yes.. And the other is Nicolo.."

Lori looks up at her mom, "Daddy?" Heero looks at her, "You're saying we're fighting this Nicolo person?" Duo shakes his head, "No problem! We'll just blow the gundam up!" Kat shakes her head, "No, that won't work." "Why not?" Kat bite her lip, "Because if DC is blown up I'll go into a coma."

Lori looks up again, "No! Don't blow up DC!" Duo blinks, "Why?" Kat shakes her head and continues to type, "I told you it's complicated and I don't have the patience or time to explain right now. But if Nicolo's piloting DC, we've got a problem. Bigger than you could ever imagine. Wing and DC have a system that's set up so that they can always find each other. When used on opposite sites the system reads Wing as DC's enemy."

Heero stares at her, "Meaning?" "Meaning DC will go into a defense mode and pretty much take over the pilot's mind in order to make sure its enemy is completely destroyed." Relena, "But that would either kill you or send you into a coma." Kat nods, "Or both. It can go both ways. Only thing is when Wing tries to take over my mind there's a huge amount of electricity flowing causing us both to be electrocuted and Wing just shuts down."

Duo shakes his head, "So what do we do now?"

End of chapter 8 So Wing and DC have been more or less explained. Like I said above, I need your input. Should I just explain it in the story or should I do like I did with the intro in Chapter one and just have it above? Later days! Ashley Porter


	9. A Little Bit About Kat

Well thanks a lot for not giving me any input! Common guys! Well now I have to take things into my own hands.

Kat: Ah shit Ashley: Quiet! Actually this idea came from my friend. Duo: So we might live? Ashley: I wouldn't kill you off. That would end the story. Kat: Thanks..

Ashley: Anyway, the POV is changing here. We are no longer in the house with the pilots but we are in the OZ base, at least for the first half of the story. Just so you aren't so confused. Enjoy 

Nicolo leans over a guy's shoulder. The guy was sitting in front of a computer screen. The screen made his black hair seem blue in the glow. Nicolo frowns, "So what have you found out, Kyle?" Kyle looks back at Nicolo, his blue eyes looking rather worn and tired, "Nothing yet. Kat keeps a really low profile. I can't find anything on her."

Nicolo frowns, "Try Kat Khushrenada." Kyle looks at him again, now surprised, "Khushrenada?" Nicolo nods, "And change Kat to Katrina if Kat doesn't work." Kyle shakes his head but types in Kat Khushrenada. A site instantly popped up. Kyle blinked, "Khushrenada.. I never knew that was her last name."

Nicolo smiles, "Not many people do." Kyle reads out loud, "Kat Khushrenada, daughter of Treize Khushrenada. Born AC 180. Separated from her parents at birth, mother unknown. She was adopted into the Peacecraft family at age six and ran away at age seven.Has two younger siblings, Siren Khushrenada and Mariemaia Khushrenada."

Nicolo nods, "Yes, I know all that. Keep reading." Kyle sighs but continues, "Disappeared for ten years. During that time she became an assassin. At the age of fourteen she was raped by.. Nicolo." Kyle stops, "You raped her!" Nicolo nods, "That's not what I want to know though. Does she have Darkness Wing?"

Kyle skims the rest of the file, "It doesn't say." "Type in Katrina Khushrenada." Kyle shakes his head, "It wouldn't be under that." "How would you know?" "Nicolo. just, I'm tired. Find out yourself." Kyle stands and walks off. Nicolo sighs and sits at the computer.

Kat shakes her head, "The only thing we can do is stop them before Nicolo gets into DC." Heero looks at her, "And how do we do that?" Kat sighs, "We have to go under cover." Duo blinks, "Under cover as what?" Kat looks at him, "As OZ soldiers."

Quatre looks up from his tea, "How do we do that?" Heero looks at Kat, "Kat could sneak in and grab us some clothes." Kat looks down at Lori, "What Lori?" Lori stops tugging on her shirt, "Can I help?" Kat shakes her head, "You're staying here." Trowa looks up from his book, "But how would Kat get in?"

Kat looks over at him, "Oh, that's the easy part. I can get in easily. It's finding DC and avoiding Nicolo that will be hard." Lori sneaks out from behind Kat and goes up to the room. Kat frowns and follows her.

Kat reaches the bottom of the stairs when Lori comes down them in an OZ out fit, "I can sneak in too!" Kat frowns, "No Lori." Lori pouts, "Please?" "No." Lori goes back up the stairs and Kat follows her.

Heero looks at them, "Let's get moving, we can make up a plan as we go." Kat comes back down in an OZ outfit, "I agree."

Ch. 9 is done! It's really short I know, but my muse left although I think I might have found her again. Just so you know ahead of time, I suck at fight scenes. -.- it's sad really. Well now you know more about Kat. Will the pilots be able to get to DC before Nicolo? And will Lori obey Kat? The next chapter may take a while because I have to get my friend to help me with it and she doesn't have a phone so the next one wont be up for a while. Later days! Ashley Porter.


	10. Infiltration

Disclaimer: still don't own Gundam Wing pouts

Holy crap! I soooooo forgot about this fic ; heh.. really sorry guys, lots of crap happed and I know it's been three years but hey! Better late then never, right? Anyway, you all have Relena Scott to thank for me remembering this and staring it up again. Check out her fics, they're good Anyway, here's chapter 10 which I took down because half the reason I couldn't keep going was I entered Siren and she's not my character.. yeah..

The gundam pilots and Kat sat outside the OZ base planning their attack. Kat was going to sneak in and bring them out uniforms. Then they all were going to sneak in and hack into the computers. There they would find out if DC had been activated and they'd plan their next move.

Kat shifted her hat downward so her eyes wouldn't be seen. She walked coolly and calmly to the door and typed in the code. She held her breath praying that they hadn't changed the code. The door opened and Kat walked in.

The boys sat silently; waiting for a good fifteen minutes before Kat walked out, bag in her hand. She walked over and dropped the bag at their feet.

Quatre looked up at her, "You were gone for quite a while.."

Kat sat next to them, "Kyle was in there.." she noticed their blank looks and sighed, "One of Nicolo's friends.. he'd recognize me."

The boys pulled out the clothes from the bag and wondered off to change. Kat leaned against the tree watching the door carefully.

It wasn't long before the boys returned and Kat pointed to the door, "That will lead us to the laundry room and the meeting rooms. The other side would be faster to get to the control room from, but there will be more people."

Wufei scoffed, "We should go the fastest way."

Duo shook his head, "They'd recognize us too Wufei. We should go in the more stealthy way."

Kat rolls her eyes and looks at Heero. He looks back at her and nods heading for the door Kat had come out of.

Kat falls into step behind him and soon the others follow. Kat punches the code again and they all enter. They allow Kat to take the lead and she goes up a flight of stairs. She then turns left, then right, right, left, left, right, straight, right, left… they lost track after a while.

Duo shook his head and muttered, "How do you know where to go?"

Kat smiled slightly, "Lots and lots of practice and getting lost.. there." She pointed ahead of them, "That's the control room."

Trowa and Heero went to the door and peered inside. It was empty. Kat typed in the code again and the door slid open. Kat went straight to the main computer and the boys took the others. Quatre and Duo pushed a desk against the door to give them more time if they were discovered.

All six typed furiously as they tried to hack into the system. It wasn't long before:

"There," Kat's voice called out into the near silence, "They have DC but haven't activated her yet. Can't imagine why.."

Quatre had the answer, "It's broken. It won't start up for some reason."

Heero added, "They're looking for Darkness Wing."

Kat spun around at that and gulped quietly. She felt a tremble run through her and she continued going through the files.

Trowa looked over at her, "Do you know why Dark Cat won't start up?"

Kat gave a small shrug, "Could be a number of reasons.."

Duo looked over at her, "Apparently Nicolo just came to this base, they think he can fix it."

Kat spun around in her chair, "And they're right. If something's wrong with DC Nicolo can fix it.. unless DC is refusing to be started."

Quatre looked at her, "It can do that?"

Kat nodded, "In which case it's waiting for someone to find it and use it for what it was meant for."

Wufei shakes his head, "A gundam that literally chooses its pilot.."

Kat nodded, "I'm going to try and take DC.."

They all turned to look at her shocked. Kat looked back at them and pulled up a few things on her screen.

"Don't give me those looks, as long as they have DC we're going to have to be looking over our shoulders hoping it stays deactivated. I have to try… that way we'll at least know we attempted to take it away."

Trowa blinked, "You said-"

Kat sighed, "I know, and it is bad if DC's activated, but it's a little less bad if I activate it. On the plus side if I can't activate it then Nicolo probably can't either."

Heero nodded, "Go Kat, we'll cover you."

Kat got up and pulled a map up on the screen, "That's where Wing is," she pointed to a holding block area, "This hall," she traced her finger down a hall, "is the sleeping quarters. Most of the soldiers would be there this time of day. The guards work in 2- hour shifts. They're stationed here, here, here, and here," she indicated with her finger.

"Understood," Heero said as Kat made her way to the door.

She peered into the hall, then headed for the holding block. She kept her head down and avoided all eye contact. She was almost there when she ran into the one person she never wanted to see again, Nicolo.

She walked by him with hopes he wouldn't see her, if only she was that lucky.

"Katrina Khushrenada, to what do I owe the pleasure my dear?"

Kat froze in her footsteps, unsure if she should keep going or confront him. She slid her hand into her pocket and gripped her gun. She turned to face him, pulling out the gun and holding it just out of his site.

He smirked at her, "I knew you'd come back to me."

Kat smirked back, "In your dreams," she sighted the gun and was about to shoot when and explosion went off behind Nicolo.

Kat saluted him with her gun, "That's my cue," she spun on her heel and ran down the hall with all her might.

She hit the code to open the holding block and ran in. She looked up at Dark Cat and smiled slightly. Good to see you again… She ran over and hopped up onto the gundam. Common DC, open up for me…

The cockpit opened and Kat smiled. She slid into the cockpit and hit the buttons. The cockpit closed and the gundam came to life.

Kat smiled, "Perfect… now then, to put you back in hiding… but first."

She typed a few things and sent it to Quatre.

She shook her head, "Now DC, where should I hide you?"

She blinked as Dark Cat displayed coordinates on the screen. Kat shook her head and smiled.

"If you say so DC… To the Artic then…" Kat smirked down at the OZ soldiers as they tried to stop her.

"See ya!" Kat took off, shooting a hole in the roof as she went.

The G-boys escaped from the base just in time to see a gundam break through the roof. They blinked as they watched it take off and decided to get out of there before all hell broke loose.

The boys made it back to the house and fell onto the couch.

"If you ask me," Wufei said, turning on the TV, "that girl is a lot more trouble than she's worth."

Quatre shook his head, "We owe her our lives Wufei."

"Have you forgotten that she was sent to kill you?"

"Have you forgotten that she didn't? We were supposed to Operation Meteor, but we didn't. It's what we choose to do that makes us, not what we were sent to do."

Wufei crossed his arms annoyed and Heero's computer beeped. Heero got up and walked over to it, opening the beeping window.

"Mail for you Quatre."

Quatre blinked and walked over to the computer opening it, "That was Dark Cat, Kat's hiding it."

Duo shook his head, "It'll only be found again."

Trowa looked at him, "We can't destroy it though."

Heero typed a few things, "I've been wondering what connects Kat to the gundams and I think I found it."

They all looked at Heero and he typed a few more things, "She has a plate in her head. According to OZ it was put there to keep her from feeling things. I think it's what makes her part of the gundams."

Quatre blinked, "The plate is connected to the gundams? So destroying the gundams would disconnect the plate from them, and if the plate's attached to her brain, it would shut down part of her mind."

Heero nodded, "Right, so if the chip were to be removed we should be able to destroy the gundams."

Duo smiled, "Sounds risky, but I think the end result will be worth it."

Again, sooooo sorry for forgetting about this ; I probably won't update again for a little while, graduation's next week. R&R please!


End file.
